A New Tune of Life
by icypika
Summary: After Jaden lost everything dear to him due to the Supreme King's actions. He is offered a chance to save his friends by going back in time into a new reality where he never existed. Though he is granted the gift to return with his friends at a price. He finds himself in the shoes of Blair. She finds herself with a new deck to learn. TG TF in the first chapter, but not after. AU
1. Chapter 1

Jaden To Blair TG TF Story

Jaden was surrounded by darkness with only a small window in front of him. He had been devoured by the darkness in his own mind. He couldn't remember when it happened, but the darkness overtook him. He couldn't control his body at all. The Supreme King had taken over his body at some point. Jaden could only watch as he sent so many innocent people to The Stars. In this world if you lose a duel you get sent to the stars. You vanish from existence. He could only watch as the Superme King made so many suffer. He was currently dueling Alexis who was trying to free Jaden. She had her Cyber Angel Benten out in defense mode. [CAB ATK: 1800 DEF:1500]

Alexis was panting as her lifepoints were low and she had no spell or traps on the field. [A: 800LP]

She cried out in one last attempt to free Jaden. "Let Jaden go! He doesn't belong to you!"  
The Superme King showed no emotion, "Your friend Jaden is long gone girl. You will never see him again. Now I grow tired of this game. I shall end you here. Since you control a monster I can sacrifice my Evil Hero Avian to summon Malicious Edge from my hand." Avain disappeared from the field in black flames as a man in an all black bodysuit with spikey hair and sharp claws appeared on the field. "Now attack her Cyber Angel Benten end this duel and send her to the stars!" Malicious Edge charged forward and slashed right through Benten destroying her. "With Malious Edge's ability you lose the difference between your angel's defense points and his attack points."  
Alexis cried, "Benten!" She cried in pain as her life points dropped to zero her entire body glowed before disappearing into the sky.

Jaden managed to find his voice and cried out into the vast darkness surrounding him. "Alexis no!" He felt tears falling from his face, but he didn't care as he cried at the loss of his dear friend. "Th….this is all my fault! Why…why do I only cause trouble for my those I care about?" He thought back to his first year at Duel Academy. "I always put Chumley and Syrus in danger! During my duel with Nightshroud he trapped them in a bubble above the volcano. If I lost, they'd be burnt alive! I always dragged them to what should've only been my problem. In my second year I went missing because I lost a duel and caused everyone so much stress. They were fighting to protect the Slifer Dorm, so I'd have a home to come back to. This year….I lost Jesse and I still haven't found him. So many friends died because of me! All because I forgot about Yubel. Maybe….maybe if I hadn't sent her to space with my Neo-Spacians she wouldn't have become so twisted to drag the entire academy into another dimension just so I'd remember her. She possessed Jesse to get my attention. I…I'm nothing, but trouble for anyone I care about. Maybe…it'd be better if I never existed." Jaden felt himself sinking deeper into despair as his window through the Supreme King's eyes. He felt his mind fading, but he didn't care. He had lost any hope he had. "Everyone….please just find a way home. Forget about me all I ever did was cause trouble for others." He curled into a ball as he tried to lull himself into non existence. It…it was for the best. As he felt himself fading out of existence he heard a voice.

The voice said, "Ja…Jaden do you hear me?" Jaden looked for the source of the voice and spotted an unfamiliar woman in front of him. She was dressed in a white dress with a black vest. She had a clear capes flowing from her back and long blonde hair with a silver tiara. She had a gold wand in her right hand.  
He said, "Who…are you?"

She said, "I am Eternia The Queen of Fate."

He asked, "Oh…why are you here?"

She answered, "I was summoned by the cries of your soul. Your soul was in pain. I came because your spirit called for me. Tell me Jaden do you wish to fade away to be forever lost in the darkness?"  
Jaden said, "That…would be best. Maybe if I fade away my friends will forget about me and find their way home without me. All I do is cause trouble. I…just wish for everyone to be happy."  
She said, "I can grant you that wish."  
Jaden asked, "Why would you help me?"  
She answered, "My boy Fate can be cruel. There are those who intervene with it's passage and end other's lives without remorse. I do not wish for that to happen to you my boy. You have done many great things for all worlds. I cannot let you fade. I can grant your wish for a price."  
Jaden said, "I'll do it! I don't care what price I have to pay! I just want everyone to be safe and happy! Take it! Let me save my friends!"

Eternia smiled at the reaction. She would've expected no less from the boy who saved the world from the Light of Destruction. "Very well Jaden I shall grant you your wish."  
Jaden said, "Thank you Eternia! If I may ask what do you plan to do?"  
She answered, "I shall turn back the Hands of Fate and Time back to the start of your time at Duel Academy. Though things will not be the same. I shall be changing the reality they are returning to. It is the only way to bring all your friends back to safety. It shall be a reality where you never existed. Professor Banner will have never been to Egypt and had never joined the Shadow Riders and never discovered the Shadow Games. Now I shall begin to turn back the Hands of Fate. As a gift from me to you for willing to sacrifice so much for your friends and all you've done. You will be sent back with them, but you will not be the same person as you are now." She began chanting in some language Jaden couldn't understand.

He began to asked, "What do you mean I won't be who I am now?" Eternia didn't respond as she began to glow a bright blue. The world around Jaden began shifting from darkness to images he remembered from his lifetime. Jaden couldn't help watch in amazement at the shifting scenery. When suddenly felt a sudden pain travel all through his body. He cried, "Ahhhhh! What…is happening?"  
Eternia said, "The world is taking your sacrifices as I move back the hands of fate. You shall be reborn in this new world. I wish you luck Jaden." He felt the ground beneath him vanish as he began falling. He cried out in shock at the sudden speed. He began to brace himself for wherever he'd land. He felt himself stop suddenly as he crashed onto to the ground. He cried out in pain at the sudden stop. He found himself sitting in an unfamiliar room. He noticed he couldn't feel his blazer on him which made sense considering he hadn't enrolled at the academy yet. It looked like a girl's room. He saw a small pink vanity and dresser. The walls were painted a pale pink tone and he could see a fairly big closet to the right of him. He saw a small desk to the left of him with some papers on it.

He said, "Wait so in this reality am I a girl? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Eternia said I had to sacrifice everything, but still I'm still surprised. I guess I should learn about who I am here." He stood up to look around. He decided to check out the room he was in. He headed to the desk he spotted earlier as he felt drawn to it for some reason. When he arrived at the desk he spotted what looked like study guide for Duel Academy's written entrance exam.

He said, "I guess I'm still interested in dueling at the very least I have that." He sat down at the desk and began to look thought the guide. He expected to be completely lost like his first time around, but everything made sense to him. He clearly was smarter in this reality. Just who exactly was he supposed to be? His first guess would be Bastion, but he is clearly not in a boy's room. He sighed as he began to scratch the back of his head trying to figure out what was going on. He failed to notice his hair had lost it's gravity defying ability as it drooped down and grew much longer all the way down to his waist, but that wasn't all his light orange and brown hair color darkened in color as it shifted to a dark blue color. As he finished looking through the study guide he noticed some paper sticking out of a drawer. He opened the drawer to see what was in it. In the drawer was what looked music sheets. Now Jaden expected to be nothing but gibberish, but surprisingly he understood it completely. "Who exactly am I supposed to be? I don't know anyone interested in music. Am I someone completely new?" He felt a headache coming on and decided to continue to explore the room. As he was walking around he felt a burning sensation on his legs and arms he winced as all the body hair he had burned off. He continued making his way to the closet maybe the clothes could give him a hint. As soon as he arrived he opened up the closet he began looking around. The first thing to draw his attention was an orange shit he swore he'd seen before, but he couldn't tell where. He quickly continued looking at his new closet. He saw a drawer in the back and went to check what was inside. He blushed when he opened the drawer to see several bras and panties in white and orange colors. They were clearly meant for a girl with a smaller bust and for that Jaden was grateful. He looked to left of the drawer and saw several pairs of black boots. He looked through some other drawers seeing a variety of hairclips and few hats. Hats…that sounded familiar he didn't know many people who wore hats closest he could think of was Hasselberry's bandanna. He sighed as he was about to leave the closet, he had the sudden urge to wear his new clothes. They were all kind of cute in a tomboy way. He made his way to the drawer with bras and panties. He blushed at looking at them.  
He said, "I…I mean this is fine right? They are my clothes after all. Now I just need to figure out how to put them on." He began stripping out of his old clothes as he tossed them into a pile in the corner After he tossed his shirt into a pile, he soon followed suit with the rest of his clothes. Now he was standing in his closet completely naked. He felt a chill through his body. He quickly pulled out a simple pair of panties from the drawer and put them on. As he slid them on his legs slimmed down significantly while still having some fat in them. He felt uncomfortable as his panties covered his private man parts. The panties were really tight on him until he felt a pushing sensation in his groin as his parts reversed themselves leaving a slit in its place. He blushed at his insides began to shift leaving him with an ovary. "Okay that was really weird, but at least I'm more comfortable now." He made his way to the next piece of clothing and took out an orange bra that looked like it was for a small chest. He frowned how was he supposed to figure this out? As he considered calling for help, he suddenly felt his body moving on it's own. He managed to put on the bra thanks to what he assumed was muscle memory. After the bra was put on then he felt a warm sensation building up in his chest as two small bumps appeared on his chest. He now had developing breast. He just hoped they didn't grow too big.

He sighed, "Well I guess I'm fully a girl now. At least the hard stuff is done." He search through the drawer underneath the underwear drawer and found a pair of black shorts which he slipped on easily. He saw a brown belt nearby and quickly wrapped it around his new short, though the belt was more for appearance than anything as it went diagonally across his waist dropping to the left. He grabbed one of the orange shirts hanging up and easily slipped it over head. The shirt was simple with an open collar though it seemed to sleeveless. As the shirt was on he felt a pain in his waist and stomach as he felt a pinching feeling on the sides of his stomach as he gained a developing hourglass figure with slightly wider hips. He lost several pounds as he became much skinnier. He looked at his arms as they slimmed down significantly leaving him with smooth arms and smaller soft hands. He grabbed a pair of black leggings from the drawer and slid them onto his legs and put on his black boots. Now that he was fully dressed pieces of who he was were slowly coming together. He decided to leave the closet not noticing his old clothes had vanished. He made his way to the vanity mirror he saw earlier and stared intently at his reflection. He finally noticed his long blue hair.  
He cried out, "Wait! My hair is just like Blair's! Am I turning into Blair?" As if to answer his question he felt a burning in his face and began rubbing his face trying to end it. As he was rubbing it his nose shrunk down becoming a bit smaller and his face softened up. He eventually stopped rubbing his face as he swallowed his Adam's Apple.  
He stared in the mirror at his new reflection. "I…I look just like Blair!" He quickly covered his throat with his small hand. "My voice is just like hers too! I even have her accent! This is totally freaky!" He felt a pain in his legs as her shrunk down quite a bit leaving him around 4' 9'.  
He said, "I…I guess it's over, but if I'm Blair what happened to her? Is she me in this reality? I have so many questions right now." He clearly was panicked, but isn't that normal? He just got turned into his friend! He frowned what should he do now? He heard a calming voice coming from another drawer in his desk and went over to it. When he opened the drawer he saw a duel monster's deck. He looked around where had the voice come from?  
The voice spoke again, "Blair are you alright? You seem really stressed. Perhaps I could sing a song for you? It can help you calm down." It sounded like a young girl. Jaden frowned wait there was no one else here, so that must've been a duel monster spirit.  
A ghost like figure of a girl with purple hair dressed in a dark brown dress that showed a bit of skin and had an orange skirt wrapped around their waist as well as legging with music notes on them appeared in front of him.  
Jaden searched his mind trying to access new memories and said, "Oh um Aria I'm doing alright. I'm just tired from studying last night is all." Aria…that was the spirits name. New memories of dueling flooded Jaden's mind. She had a new deck called Melodious. It wasn't too different from his former hero's deck it still relied on fusion summons. Jaden also remembered he had won a contest to design a deck just like before. This time he designed the Melodious Monsters. They hadn't been sent to space this time and just were sent to him after the final designs finished.

Aria said, "If you say so Blair now come on you need to head down to the practical exams. They start in 3 hours you don't want to run late. Let's give those testers a good show! I know you'll make it into the academy. You aced all the written exams! I bet you'll be Obelisk Blue in no time!"  
Jaden smiled at Aria's enthusiasm this would take some time to get used to, but he'd make it work. "Alright let's go get some breakfast!" He grabbed his new deck and went downstairs. Jaden couldn't wait to see her friends again.


	2. Showtime

Showtime

The new Blair had just finished eating breakfast and began making her way to testing ground for her practical exam to get into Duel Academy. She had her duel disk and her deck all ready to go. As she was running she bumped into someone.

She said, "Ooh ow that hurt." She saw a hand reach down to help her up. She took the hand offered and stood up. She had to look up at the person. He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place why. He had short dark blue hair with green eyes and wore a light gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He had a duel disk on his right arm. Blair couldn't remember anyone like them from her previous world.

The guy said, "Uh…are you just going to stare at me?"  
Blair heard Aria giggling in her head, but chose to ignore it not wanting to look like a crazy person.  
She said, "Oh no I'm sorry I was just lost in thought. I'm sorry about bumping into you." She knelt and began picking up her cards. The guy helped her pick up her cards. He blinked he didn't recognize any of these cards. Just who this girl. He'd have to learn more about her. The two managed to get her deck together.

He said, "So where were you headed off in a rush?"

She answered, "I was heading to the practical exams for Duel Academy. I don't want to run late."

He said, "I was on my way their too. The exams last for another 2 hours. You won't run late. We are close by. How about we walk together?"  
She said, "Well I guess that's fine, but you better not slow me down. Let's keep moving!" She hurried off towards the testing ground.

The guy said, "Well she certainly has a lot of energy. I better pick up the pace to keep up." He ran after Blair there was something special about her that much he knew. The two soon arrived at the testing grounds.  
Blair approached the Obelisk Blue girls manning the check in. She said, "I'm here to register for my test."  
One of the girls said, "Aren't you a little young to be enrolling in Duel Academy?"  
Blair said, "Hey I took the written test just like everyone else and passed, so can I please just check in?" She was fully aware she was technically only 11 years old, but she passed all the same.

The Obelisk Girl she had been talking to said, "Very well then what's your name?"

Blair smiled. "I'm Blair Flanigan."

The girl she was talking to gasped, "You're Blair? I heard about you. You're a dueling prodigy! I can't wait to see you in action." Blair blushed at the compliment it was weird being complimented like this.

The guy from before caught up, "Jeez you sure are fast! So your Blair huh? Well then I can't wait to see what you can do."  
The guy went up to other Obelisk girl to register. "I'm Shun Yuki." The girl wrote down his name.

Blair silently gasped Yuki? That had been his name before everything that happened. Was this supposed to be him in this world? He did have a strange familiar aura. As she was staring, she felt a chill go down her spine as she swore she saw a flash of gold in Shun's eye. She just prayed she was imagining it.

The Obelisk Girl Blair had been talking to said. "Blair you're number is 32 and Shun you're number 33. Wait for you numbers to be called to take your field test." The two nodded and made their way inside.

Meanwhile had been watching all the applicants taking the test and he wasn't impressed by these slackers. His school was only for the best of the best.

A proctor approached him, " may I have a word?"  
Crowler said, "Very well, but make it quick."

The proctor said, "Sir Miss. Blair Flanigan has arrived for her test. You had asked about to be notified about her when she arrived."

's eyes widened the Chancellor had inform him of this girl. She scored the highest on the written exam alongside Bastion Misawa. She was supposed to be a dueling prodigy at the age of 11 no less."  
Crowler said, "Thank you tell her to come down to testing field 4."

The Proctor said, "Yes of course, but who will be her opponent and what deck shall they use."

Crowler said, "I'll be handling this one personally." He made his way to the duel field.

Blair had taken a seat waiting to be called for her test. She watched as she saw some familiar faces dueling and those were that of Syrus and Bastion. She had to hold back a squeal as she saw her friends again safe and sound. She looked to the upper balcony and spotted Zane and Alexis watching the duels as well. Seeing all her friends again made her heart flutter. She thought she'd never see them again after the incident with the Supreme King. She prayed this would be a peaceful school life. She heard her number being called down to duel.  
She quickly made her way to the field and spotted Crowler preparing his duel disk. So she was dueling Crowler first just like last time, but why? She wasn't late this time.

Crowler said, "Please state your name young lady. I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler professor of dueling techniques at Duel Academy."

Blair said, "Oh wow one of the top professors is my first opponent. I didn't expect that. My name is Blair Flanigan. What gives me the honor of dueling you?" She didn't feel like getting on Crowler's bad side this early.

He said, "Well I heard you were quite the dueling prodigy, so I want to see how true that is. You are younger than any of our other applicants, so this is a bit of extra test to show me you deserve to be in the Academy. So then are you ready?"  
Blair smiled, "You bet Professor. I'll give you a great show!" Crowler and Blair drew their first hands. Blair said, "I'll take the first turn if you don't mind professor." [B: 4000LP] She drew a card from her deck and smiled. This would be a great start.  
She said, "I'll activate the Spell First Movement Solo! With this card I can special summon any level 4 or below Melodious monster from my hand or deck. I think I'll start off the show with my Aria The Melodious Diva in defense mode!" [A: ATK: 1600 DEF:1200]. "I'll lay down one card facedown and end my turn. You're up Professor." The audience could be heard oohing and aweing at the monster that she had just summoned.

Up on the balcony Alexis and Zane were observing.

Alexis said, "I don't think I've ever heard of those cards before. How about you Zane?"

Zane said, "I've heard about them in some forums online. I had read they belonged to young child prodigy duelist. I never found their name anywhere though. This girl must be quite something."  
Alexis said, "No way really? Now I'm even more curious about her deck. I wonder what else she has."

Back on the field Crowler had drawn his card and was looking through his hand. [C: 4000LP]

He said, "So it's true I had heard you had a one of a kind deck. Let's see how well it holds up against my deck. I'll activate the spell card confiscation. I pay 1000 life points and I can look at your hand and send one card in your hand to the graveyard." A hologram of the four cards in Blair's hand appeared. It showed Elegy The Melodious Diva, Polymerization, Soprano the Melodious Diva, and Pot of Duality.

Crowler said, "I'll send your Polymerization to graveyard." [C: 3000 LP] "Now I'll summon my Ancient Gear Solider!" [AGS: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300] A mechanical warrior with a rifle appeared on Crowler's field.

He said, "Now I'll have my Solider attack your Aria. Due to his effect you can't activate a spell or trap card until after the damage step." The mechanical solider shot Aria causing a cloud of smoke on the field. Crowler expected a cry from Blair, but heard nothing. As the smoke cleared Crolwer gasped as Aria was still standing on the field.

He said, "What!? How is you Diva still standing? My Gear Solider's attack points are much higher than her defense."

Blair smiled, "Sorry Professor, but my Aria has a special ability when she is special summoned to the field, no Melodious monsters on my field can be targeted by card effects or destroyed by battle. I mean it wouldn't be a fun performance if one of our stars had to leave the stage so soon."

Crolwer scowled, "Very well I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Blair smiled, "Looks like it's my turn to take the stage. I draw!" She drew a card and smiled. "First thing I'll do activate is activate the special ability of Sonata from my hand. If I control a Melodious monster I can special summon her directly from my hand, so this solo performance just became a duet! I think I'll put her in attack mode." A girl with long green hair dressed in blue dress with music notes on the dress appeared on the field. "That isn't even her only ability! When she is special summoned to the field all fairy types on my field gain a 500 point boost in both attack and defense and guess what my Diva's are. That's right fairy types. Let's turn up the music shall we?" [A: ATK: 2100 DEF:1700] [S: ATK:1700 DEF: 1500]. Crowler growled as her Diva's power was raised. "Now I'll switch my Aria into attack mode. Next I'll lay on card face down and then I'll have Sonata attack your gear solider with Siren's Song." Sonata began singing as musical note fired from her mouth destroying Gear Solider. Crowler winced as the music notes struck him. [C: 3600 LP] "That's not all I'll attack you directly with my Aria!" Crowler was stuck down by Aria's attack dealing some major damage to his lifepoints. [C: 1500LP]

He said, "I'm impressed you certainly cab back up your reputation, but thanks to your attacks I can activate my trap Damage Condenser! Now I can summon any monster whose attack points are equal to or less than the total battle damage I just took. I believe I'll summon my Trojan Horse to the field!" A wooden horse appeared on Crowler's field.

Blair said, "Not bad Professor I'll end my turn. You're up next."

Crowler drew a card, "Very well then. Now thanks to my horse's special ability if I use it to tribute summon an Earth monster to field it counts as two sacrifices. Let me introduce you to My Ancient Gear Golem!" As Crowler's horse disappeared a large mechanical golem appeared on his field. [AGG ATK:3000 DEF: 3000]

Blair said, "Wow that's pretty cool monster Professor!"

He said, "Thank you, but let's see how cool you think he is after attacks your Sonata! Go Mechanized Melee!" The large Golem Punched Sonata.  
Blair said, "Did you forget my Aria's ability. My monsters can't be destroyed by battle."

Crowler said, "Indeed, but your life points aren't!" Blair was pushed back she took a hit to her lifepoints. [B: 2700LP]

Crowler said, "I'll end my turn your move."

Blair said, "Alright let's go!" She drew a card. "I activate my facedown card! Pot of Duality. This lets me excavate the top 3 cards of my deck and then add one to my hand while the rest get shuffled back into my deck. She looked at the top 3 cards of her deck and picked one card and shuffled the rest into her deck. She said, "Now I'll summon Soprano the Melodious Diva to the field!" [Soprano: ATK: 1400 DEF:1000] "She won't be sticking around long though since I'll activate her special ability! I can use her to fusion summon a monster from my extra deck so long as I use her in the fusion! So I'll fuse her with my Sonata to summon Schuberta The Melodious Maestra!" A woman with long orange hair dressed in a red and black dress appeared on the field.

Crowler said, "How beautiful, but she still isn't strong enough to destroy my Golem!"

Blair said, "I know that, but she will be after I activate her effect. I can banish 3 cards from either one of our graveyards and for each one banished she gets 200 extra attack points. So I'll banish your Trojan Horse, Ancient Gear Solider, and my Sonata to bring her attack up to 3000!"  
Crowler gasped, "Wait, but with your Aria on the field you Melodious Monster can't be destroyed by battle then that means.."  
Blair finished, "That's right my Schuberta can destroy your Golem and stay on the field! Now Schuberta take out his Golem with Siren Blast!" Schuberta launched her musical notes at Ancient Gear Golem destroying it completely. "Now don't forget about my Aria! It's time for the curtain to fall on this duel Professor. Aria attack Doctor Crowler directly!" Aria flew with an attack taking out the rest of his lifepoints.  
Crowler cried out as his lifepoints dropped to zero. He fell to the ground in defeat.

Blair smiled, "Thanks for the awesome duel Doctor Crowler! I hope everyone enjoyed the show!" She took a bow towards the audience. She didn't know why, but the theatrics felt necessary.

All the applicants in the stands began clapping a cheering for Blair who only smiled. Shun smiled at the girl's theatrics oh yeah, she was special no doubt about it. Though he wondered how she'd fair against his deck his eyes flashed gold for a minute before fading.

Meanwhile Alexis was smiling at the young girl's theatrics. She would be a nice addition to the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. She couldn't wait to see what else she could do. Zane simply began walking away.

Blair smiled she had a feeling this would be a good year.


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy

Blair had passed her practical exam to get into Duel Academy and was sitting in the helicopter on the way to Academy Island as she was looking out the window she began to doze off. She heard an all too familiar voice in her head. It was a disturbing child's voice.

The voice said, "Jaden did you really think you could run from me? You hate me so much that you wished yourself out of existence. Oh well I have a new friend and I promise you will suffer for betraying me again. Now who do I start with? How about your little buddy Syrus? Oh, but he isn't your friend anymore. I'll make you feel alllll alone. You'll know my suffering. You can never escape me Jaden." The voice added a creepy giggle. Blair found herself at the academy, but it was like she couldn't be seen everyone was chatting happily amongst themselves she tried running towards her friends, but found herself tripping.

She called out, "Guys wait up for me!"

Alexis turned towards her, "Who're you? Aren't you too young to be here? Why don't you go back to elementary school?"  
Chazz said, "Yeah squirt get out of here. You have no right to be here kid, so why don't you get lost?"

Zane said, "Duel Academy is no place for children, so get lost kid."

She said, "But we're friends! Please don't leave! Sy please we were best friends!"  
Syrus said, "What are you talking about we've never met before. My best friend is Jaden I've never seen you before."  
She said, "I'm only 4 years younger! Really please let me come!"

Chazz said, "Yeah right kid you are a squirt. Get lost!"

Blair cried, "What do you mean I'm not a kid!"

Alexis said, "What are you talking about you're 8 years old. Go back to playing in the school yard."  
Blair said, "What…are you talking about…" She paused her voice was even higher than before she looked and saw she reverted to how Blair first looked when they first met.

She said, "This..isn't right!" Everything around her began to fade into darkness before bright golden eyes were the only thing she saw.

She heard the terrifying familiar voice of the Supreme King, "You cannot escape your past. You act like you were being selfless, but the truth is your only wished to save yourself! You killed your own friend just to live again. You shall forever be alone!"  
She woke up in a cold sweat as she heard an announcement telling them they had arrived at the academy. Blair sighed, "It was just a nightmare, but…what if what the Supreme King is right? Am I just being selfish?" She decided to just let things go for now. She'd have to make sure that nightmare didn't happen. As everyone was disembarking from the helicopter she grabbed her bag and started making her way to the check in. She spotted Shun and Syrus talking to each other about something. Something about Shun disturbed her and she didn't like where her thoughts were led to. She went up to the desk and asked for her dorm assignment.

The faculty member checked the PDA in her hands and smiled, " you'll be in the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm congratulations. Here is your uniform and school PDA." Blair looked at the uniform it was the standard Obelisk Girl's uniform and well she wasn't a fan of the skirt.  
She asked, "Excuse me are alterations allowed?"  
The faculty said, "As long as you still have your blazer you'll be fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh I was just curious is all. Thank you very much." She began making her way to the bathroom to change before Chancellor Sheppard made his welcome announcement. She entered the bathroom and changed into her uniform. She'd wear the skirt and gloves for today, but she would stick with just the blazer and her shorts the first chance she got. She made her way out of the girl's room and made her way to the main entrance, but bumped into someone with black spikey hair.

The guy said, "Watch where you're walking!" Blair immediately recognized the voice as Chazz Princeton. Oh lord how could she approach this. Chazz already wasn't a fan of him as Jaden. He vaguely remembered Alexis making mention of Blair having a crush on Chazz because he stole one of his lines.

She said, "Sorry about that I was lost in thought is all."

He said, "Clearly! Now move it!" He shoved her out of the way knocking her to the ground.  
She shouted. "Rude!" She saw a hand offered to her and took it and was face to face with Atticus. Her eyes went wide how was he here? Shouldn't he be with the Shadow Rider's as Nightshroud? Then she remember what Eternia said. In this world Professor Banner never went to Egypt and was never cursed, so he wouldn't have known anything about Shadow Games thus Atticus would still be here since he wasn't summoned to the abandoned dorm.

Atticus said, "You okay little lady?"  
Blair looked up at him and said, "Yeah I'm fine just a bit annoyed. I know I bumped into him, but he didn't need to shove me to the ground."  
Atticus said, "You could say that. It wasn't very gentleman like. A pretty lady like you should be treated with respect. Might I have your name?" Blair mentally groaned right she was a girl now meaning she'd be one the receiving end of Atticus's flirty nature.

Blair said, "I'm Blair. Blair Flannigan. What's your name?"

He said, "Atticus Rhodes pleasure to meet you my lady. You seem a bit lost. You'll be in the Obelisk Girl's Dorms correct? I could show you the way if you like." Blair could just hear the flirty tone in his voice. Will he really hit on anyone?

Blair heard another familiar voice, "Leave her alone Atticus."  
Atticus turned towards her, "Hey Sis. I was just trying to lend the little lady a hand is that so wrong?"

Alexis said, "You were obviously flirting with her. Leave her alone I really doubt she is looking for a boyfriend." Blair watched the two siblings squabble and couldn't help but smile. It really was wonderful seeing everyone like this again. She wanted things to stay this way. No world ending crisis is on the horizon just everyone being friends. Eventually Alexis finished scolding her brother before turning to Blair.

She said, "I'm really sorry about my brother just ignore him. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alexis Rhodes it's nice to meet you. You're Blair right?"  
Blair nodded, "Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you Alexis and your brother was just helping me up is all. I appreciate the help Atticus." Atticus smiled at that. It was rare he ever got thanked by others.

He said, "Not a problem I'll see you around Blair." He began making his way out of the auditorium.

Alexis said, "Anyways you are looking for the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm right? I was heading over there myself. I can help you find your way."  
Blair smiled at the taller girl. This was a good start she wouldn't let that nightmare come true. "Thank you Alexis I'd really appreciate that." Alexis smiled at the shorter girl.

She said, "Alright it isn't too far from here." The two girls made their way out of the auditorium to the girl's dorm.

As the two made their way out Alexis decided to start a conversation. She didn't know much about the young girl besides the fact she was a prodigy duelist.

She asked, "I saw your duel against Dr. Crowler it was pretty impressive. I can see why they call you a prodigy."

Blair said, "Oh thanks Alexis. It wasn't any easy fight though. I was lucky I drew 1st Movement Solo on my first turn or else I may have been in trouble."

Alexis said, " I see that ability of hers is pretty impressive I don't I've heard of a monster with an effect like that. I don't think I've heard of your Melodious monsters though. How'd you manage to get a deck with them?"

"Well you remember how a few years back Kaiba Corp held a contest to design some monster cards?" Alexis nodded vaguely remembering the contest. "Well I designed my Melodious monsters and sent them into the contest and won, so they were made into official cards. I don't know if they're on the market yet, but I got the first copies of them. That's how I got my deck."  
Alexis said, "I see that's neat. You created your own deck. I don't think anyone has done that before. They are impressive. Considering their names and designs you must be a big fan of music. Where did your interest in music come from?"

"My mother used to be a performer before she met my father, so she always had a song to sing to me. I guess that's where it came from. I was so entranced by it I took a shot to try and write music myself." She answered.

"Oh wow so you write your own music? Have you published them anywhere?" Alexis asked.

Blair blushed, "Er…no I haven't I don't think they're any good. It is just a hobby really."  
Blair heard a giggle in her head, 'Oh come on now Blair your songs are great. All of us love singing your music. You really should publish them.' Blair knew that was Aria's voice in her head but decided to ignore it for now. She loved talking to duel spirits, but she didn't want to look crazy to Alexis and the others.

Alexis said, "I see maybe you can show them to me one day. Anyways you okay from your fall earlier?"  
Blair nodded, "Yeah I'm just a bit sore in my back it may also be from the helicopter ride here. Though I don't get what that guy's problem was earlier."  
Alexis sighed, "That was Chazz he is an Obelisk Blue student as well, but he treats everyone like he is above them. Sadly a lot of Obelisk Students are like that he went to Duel Prep school before enrolling here."  
Blair said, "I see though he really could stand to learn some manners."  
Alexis sighed, "It's best to just ignore him. Anyway, if you're still sore we could take a dip in Obelisk Girl's waiting pool. I'm sure it'll help you get over the soreness."

Blair said, "I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea." She suddenly felt her face warm up realizing what she agreed to. She'd be in the bath with Alexis and a bunch of other girls.  
She said, "Er…actually I think I'll just relax in my room when we get there. I'm tired from the flight over and I'll have to unpack as well. Maybe another time or not we'll see." Blair was quiet the rest of the walk too embarrassed to speak. She knew she'd have to get used to seeing girls naked. She is one now after all, but it was still too embarrassing. She hasn't even seen her own body which is Blair's naked. Oh lord she has to see Blair naked this suddenly became significantly more awkward. Why hadn't the thought crossed her mind before?

Alexi wasn't quite sure what to say after that outburst. Was she body shy? Then again, she was much younger than any of the other students here, so maybe that had to do with it. As the two made their way silently to the Girl's Dorm they passed Shun and Syrus reading their PDA's looking for their dorms.

Syrus said, "I wonder what they were talking about."

Shun shrugged, "Who knows? Anyways let's head down to our dorm. I'm sure we'll see them again."

In Shun's head he heard a voice, 'Shun when can I fight her?'

Shun answered, 'Calm down Yubel. We'll get our chance eventually I want to see what more her deck can do. I promise you'll get your chance. Though I gotta ask why you want to fight her. You've been itching to fight her since we ran into her at the practical exams."  
She answered, 'Let's just say she reminds me of someone I really don't like okay?' Shun sighed he may have Yubel under control, but he still can't figure out what goes through her head. Whenever he tries to his mind just gets all hazy. There was just something unnatural about her desire to duel Blair. He and Syrus began making their way to the Slifer dorm.

A:N:  
Icy: Hello everyone back with another chapter of A New Tune of Life. I know not much happened here, but this was mainly meant to introduce, or I guess reintroduce some characters and give a good feeling about what this new world is like. The next chapter will have another duel, but I just didn't feel up to writing another duel right now. I got to plan those out a bit more. Look at the character decks and figure out how they'd play. . Also I'd like to state I was not aware of the 4 Kids error with Blair's age, but I'm going to stick with 11 year old age. It helps add to Blair's new role as a dueling prodigy. The next chapter may have a bit of rehashing of Episode 3 from GX. I'll be making a few changes here and there to it. As for what everything is like Shun our Jaden for this world is still a Slifer Red and not on Crowler's good side. He dueled and defeat Crowler the same way Jaden did in the anime. The biggest change is Yubel is here early and isn't as insane as she is in the anime. Shun managed to tame her because he never sent her to space and talked with her. Our new Blair is hoping for a peaceful school life well Yubel won't make that easy. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I don't have any ships planned for the story, but I'm open to suggestions.**  
**


	4. Memories

Alexis tossed in her sleep dreams flashed through her mind. She remembered a boy whom she never met and yet it felt like they'd known each other for years. He started off as an energetic boy who trusted in his deck no matter the circumstances. As the dreams moved forward, she saw this energetic boy become cold reclusive due to loss. He wanted nothing more than to be with his friends, but something happened to him. He'd been swallowed up by his own darkness. She remembered wanting to save him at all costs. She had been given a chance to free him, but failed to.

She woke up from her sleep by the sound of her alarm, "Just who is that boy? Why…do I miss someone I never met before?" She had so many questions, but she'd have to put them to the back of her mind. She got out of bed and showered before changing into her school uniform. She wanted to talk to someone about the dream, but she didn't know who. She couldn't tell Mindy about it or else she'd be going on and on about finding her dream boy that immediately knocked Jasmine off the list as well those two shared everything. She began trying to think about who else she could tell her brother was big no. She'd never hear the end of it. There was one person who came to mind.

"Blair I could talk to her about this. I don't know if it means anything, but I just need to get this off my chest. Those dreams have been going on for a while. If I don't tell someone I may go mad." She reasoned to herself. She begab making her way to Blair's room. It was just a few doors down. The two had become good friends since they arrived on Academy Island though she couldn't help but feel Blair was a bit shy. She had no idea why if she had to guess it may be the age difference. She was the youngest student to ever enroll at the academy, but she couldn't help, but feel there was more to it than that. Their conversations seemed to always wrap around back to duels. Whenever she tried to ask about Blair herself, she always seemed to clam up. She wanted to get through to the younger girl, but she had no clue how to do so. She shook her head she had to snap out of it. It would just take time it had only been two weeks since they started here. They had plenty of time to get to know each other. She knocked on the younger girl's door.  
She said, "Blair are you awake?" That was a stupid question Blair had always been an early riser since they came to the academy. She certainly cared about her studies here.

She heard the voice of her fellow Obelisk student answer, "Yeah I'm awake Alexis. I'll be out shortly I just need to finish changing into my uniform." After a few minutes Alexis saw the door open and was greeted by Blair. The younger girl had practically ditched the skirt as soon as they got to the dorms and unpacked on the first day. She was currently wearing the Obelisk Blue Girl's blazer with her black shorts and belt. She also had ditched the gloves but the outfit just worked really well for the younger girl.

Blair said, "Morning Le…I mean Alexis. What brings you to my room so early? I usually don't see you until class."

Alexis blinked she had been about to call her Lex which only her close friends called her. She decided to let it be, but a part of her really wanted the younger girl to call her that.

She said, "I just wanted to talk to you about something. We have some time before class do you think you could lend an ear?"

Blair frowned something was bothering Alexis, but she couldn't even imagine what that could be. Whatever it was it clearly bothered Alexis a lot. Not a lot could get under Alexis' skin and she knew that from the world before.

"I don't mind want to go get some breakfast or do you want to talk in my room?" She asked.

Alexis said, "I'd rather talk about it in your room. I don't want to risk being overheard." Blair nodded and let Alexis into her room. The room was rather plain the wall were a light tan color paint on the wall with a clean bed with blue sheets and a small desk to the left of the bed. She could see a study guide laid out on the desk as well as some music sheets poking out of the drawer on the top of the desk there was a small jewelry box. She didn't take Blair to be someone interested in Jewelry. Blair sat down on her bed and offered room for Alexis to join her. Alexis at the girl's gesture and sat down beside her. The two were quiet for a moment before Blair spoke up.  
She said, "What is it you wanted to talk about Alexis?"

Alexis blinked having been brought down to Earth by Blair's word she had been trying to figure out where to start. "First thing is you have to swear not to tell anyone especially Mindy I'd never hear the end of it."

Blair giggled, "You have my promise. What is it that's bothering you?"  
Alexis said, "I've been having strange dreams lately and I can't get them out of my head."  
Blair frowned not liking where this possibly could be leading. "What are these dreams about Alexis if you feel up to sharing them that is."

Alexis gave a small smile at the younger girl she was happy to hear she would give her room if needed. "It's fine I really want to tell someone about them." Blair waited patiently for the older girl to continue. "In my dreams there is a boy. I….I feel like I should know him, but I can't tell who he is. I feel like I'd known him for years, but I can't remember who he is. I remember him being really cheerful and excited for any duel to come his way." She paused taking a deep breath, "Something happened to him Blair. He lost something or someone precious to him and he lost his spark he became cold. I think…I tried to save him but failed. I want these to just be bad dream, but they feel so real like they happened. I…I wish I knew who he was." She stopped to study the younger girl's face it had a mix of emotions in it. There was worry, fear, and confusion. Had she broken the younger girl with her crazy talk about her dreams feeling like they happened? "Blair….I'm sorry I just…" She expected some anger but was greeted by Blair's smiling face.  
She said, "No it's fine Alexis. I'm…happy you shared this with me. I just wish I could help you more. I really don't know what to tell you. I'm not much use for anything but dueling, am I?"

Alexis smiled, "No you did a lot just by listening to me. I'm sorry I dropped this on you so early in the morning. How about we got get some breakfast?" It was an obvious change of subject, but she wanted to try and move on for now.

Blair nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you head down first? I want to tidy up my desk a bit. I'll be down in a few minutes." Alexis nodded and made her way out the door. She figured the younger girl needed sometime to process everything she had just told her.

Once Blair was sure Alexis was gone she went into her bathroom and punched the wall. It didn't so much hurt the wall as it did her own hand.

She said, "Damn it! Those…dreams are they her memories from the previous world? They…they must be. What she described was what happened to me. I…this is all Yubel's fault if she hadn't dragged us to her world Jessie never would have disappeared." She frowned, "Who am I kidding? This is all my fault. I sent her to space where she got corrupted in her fragile state." She fell to her knees not caring about the pain. She felt tears falling from her face, but she didn't care. "The Supreme King…no the other me was right. I really am selfish. I made my wish to Eternia not bothering to think about the consequences. I….was trying to run from my past. I just wanted to disappear maybe this is retribution for all the people I sent to the stars as The Supreme King. I got my wish, but I took Blair's place I practically killed her. I haven't seen any sign of her being in this world in another form. I didn't think that my friend's memories would come back about our time in the World of Darkness. I wanted to go back in time in hopes stopping all the terrible things that happened because I was around. Maybe…it was mistake to come here to Duel Academy. Maybe if I hadn't come back as Blair and interacted with everyone their memories would still be gone of that time." She just wanted to duel for fun again, but she wasn't sure she could do that. Should she give up dueling? She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Aria in her spirit form. She didn't know how she could actually feel Aria's hand, but she didn't care.  
Aria said, "Blair no…Jaden don't think like that."  
Blair gulped, "Aria…how long have you known?"

Aria smiled, "I've known since you woke up as Blair. I pretended not to know because I thought you wanted a fresh start, so I wanted to give you that. I won't let you give up dueling. You aren't alone or being selfish. You made your wish in hopes of saving your friends. There is nothing selfish about that."  
Blair said softly, "But even so…Blair…she's gone because I wanted to go back and spend time with everyone. I killed her."  
Aria said sternly, "No you didn't Jaden. Blair is still alive I know she is."  
Blair said, "How…do you know?"

Aria smiled and flashed before her form began to shift to a familiar monster form. In front of Blair was Blair's signature card Maiden in Love.  
Maiden said, "Because she is still with me I can sense her but her love for you is keeping us connected. She felt terrible when she couldn't do anything to help you. She wanted you to be happy Jaden. When you were searching for Jesse she was terribly worried about you. She prayed you'd be alright. Eternia was summoned by her love for you and told her what had happened. Blair nearly broke down completely. Eternia she asked that if she could what would she be willing to sacrifice to help you. Eternia is the Queen of Fate she knew your sinking into the despair would happen. You've done a lot for the world Jaden they vastly outweigh what you did as The Supreme King. Eternia wanted to give you another chance, but she couldn't do it not without a sacrifice. Nothing comes free in the world of magic Jaden. There is always a price to pay on all ends. Blair…she was willing to give everything to save you even her own body. She wanted you to be happy Jaden if you give up dueling you'll be disrespecting what she did for you." Blair was quiet as everything sunk in. She knew the old Blair had fallen in love with him, but he thought she had moved on from that.  
She spoke up softly, "What did she pay for her wish to save me? What did I pay for my wish?"

Maiden said, "She paid with her body Jaden to give you another chance. All she wanted was for you to be happy. You paid the sacrifice of your old life, but your wishes seemed to interweave, You wished for ALL your friends to be safe that included Blair. Your two wishes became one. In a way you had switched places. You had taken Blair's place while she took your place just in a new form. Her heart and soul lie within Shun. Though as for payment your life which she had taken became much different. Yubel is still with Shun whom managed to tame her for the most part, but her lingering feeling of anger at you for abandoning her lingered. I fear her along with The Supreme King are keeping Blair's spirit locked away."  
Blair's eyes widened, "Can…she be freed?"

Maiden said, "I believe she can, but I can't tell you how. I know you can free her spirit you won't be able to return things as they were, but you can make things better now."  
Blair took a deep breath, "I…I'll do what it takes to free her from Yubel and The Supreme King. After that we can move on from there."  
Maiden smiled, "There's the spark you were missing. I knew it was still there. Myself and your new Melodious friends are by your side. Let's save Blair together."  
Blair smiled, "Yeah and Yubel too. I'll free her from that malice. Get your Game On Shun. I'll save Blair and Yubel just you wait."

Maiden smiled and pecked Blair on the cheek before she shifted back to Aria's form.

Aria said, "I'm so happy to see you are feeling better Blair. Now come on you don't want to keep Alexis waiting any longer." Blair jumped realizing what she meant. She quickly wiped her face and cleaned herself up before hurrying to the dining hall.

A/N:  
Hello everyone here we go with chapter 3 of A New Tune of Life! I know I said there'd be a duel, but some reviews were very insistent I give some explanation about Alexis dueling The Supreme King since the only two people Jaden dueled as The Supreme King were Axel and Jim.

I know this chapter came out really angsty, but I really like how it turned out. I've wanted to show Jaden is still in there. He would feel incredibly guilty about everything and I wanted to show that. So yes Yubel is around and with Shun for good reason. I can see her still feeling malice considering she'd feel like Jaden had now abandoned her twice. I know in the previous chapter I asked for ship suggestions, but yeah with how this chapter the ship may be set. I don't plan on super playing it up, but it will be there. As for what is next it may be like episode 3 of GX with some changes. I have a fun idea for the next duel, but not super certain about it. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Read and Review.


	5. Stakes

Blair hurried down to the dining hall after her conversation with Aria and Maiden and spotted Alexis at one of the tables. She made her way to the kitchen and asked the chef if they had any pancakes left. They had some chocolate chip pancakes left. Blair happily accepted them and went to sit down next to Alexis.

Alexis smiled as the younger girl joined her. "Thank you again for earlier Blair I appreciate being able to get all that off my chest."

"I'm always happy to listen Alexis. That is a part of music after all." She giggled.

Alexis asked, "Now that you mention it where did your interest in music come from? Dueling and music are two very different passions."  
Blair raised an eyebrow, "Oh what gives you the impression music is my passion?"  
Alexis said, "Our rooms aren't that far apart. I hear you singing to yourself all the time."  
Blair blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't sing to myself."  
Alexis laughed, "Sorry Blair, but most certainly do. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I think you're pretty good at it."  
Blair said, "Um thank you, I guess. As for why I'm interested in music I guess it's because my parents were away often. I uh didn't have many friends back home. Everyone just kind of found me weird. I used music as an escape I guess."

Alexis nodded in understanding from what she heard about Blair she was very gifted which may seem like a good thing at first, but it could isolate a person. "Well you're here now you aren't alone anymore."  
Blair smiled up at the taller girl, "Thanks Lex er I mean Alexis."  
Alexis said, "You can call Lex if you want to. I don't mind." She thought, 'It also just feels a lot more natural to me. I can't tell why though.' The two ate their breakfast and chatted about various subject until they left for class.

During class Crowler was lecturing about the various types of spells.

He said, " please tell me about the different types of cards in Duel Monsters."

Alexis said, "Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards." Many of the students looked at her in awe as she continued to list out the types of cards there was in Duel Monsters. Well most students were while Shun was looking at Blair something about her felt different now and he couldn't place what it was. He was brought back down to earth as Crowler called on Syrus.

Crowler said, "You Syrus Truesdale explain to the what a field spell is."

One of the Obelisk boy's called out, "Even preschoolers know the answer to this one you Slifer Slacker!" Most of the class started laughing at Syrus as Chazz just grinned. Blair wanted to punch the Obelisk Blue who had called out and made Syrus even more nervous. Syrus continued to stumble across his words.

Shun said, "Relax Sy you totally got this."  
Crowler said, "I think not sit down. Now would someone answer my question preferably not someone wearing red thank you." The class continued to laugh as Syrus shrunk down into his chair saying he made all the Slifers look bad.

Shun spoke up, "You know something teach. You shouldn't make fun of Slifer like that. I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. What does that say about your dueling skills?" There was a hint of gold in his eyes, but no one noticed.  
Blair groaned softly lord had she been that rude and disrespectful during her time here? No wonder Crolwer was always trying to expel him. Crowler was chewing on his handkerchief vowing to get revenge on Shun.

Later in the day Crowler sat in his office writing something.

He said, "How dare that Slifer Slacker make a mockery of me in front of MY class! That will be the last mistake he makes at THIS academy!" He finished writing the letter and put it in an envelope. He picked up a mirror and put on some lipstick before kissing the letter sealing it with a kiss. He had noticed the Slacker had been staring at Blair during class. It was the perfect cover up! He quickly made his way to the locker room and searched for Shun's shoes. He found them in a locker and left the note on top of them before leaving. Syrus came running into the locker room and opened the locker as he said something about the girl's gym. He looked in the locker and saw Shun's shoes and pulled them out as the letter fell off. He looked at the letter and opened it.

He read, "Since the first moment I saw you I've been in love with you. Meet me behind the girl's dorm tonight endearingly Blair Flannigan!" He fell on his butt and began fantasizing about the two of them. He said he'd be hers.

Much later in the day Shun had just finished showering and said it was open for Syrus to use. But Chumly told him Syrus was gone and he looked happy. Shun noted how that was very unlike Sy. Syrus meanwhile was rowing over to the girl's dorm. When he arrived, the gate was unlocked and he quickly made his to behind the dorm. Crowler was hiding in the bushes with a camera ready to capture the incriminating scene.

Meanwhile in the dorm Mindy and Jasemine were talking with Alexis.

Jasmine asked, "Hey Alexis wanna chill out in the Obelisk Waiting Pool?"  
Alexis replied, "No thank you I don't feel like a game of Tackle Marco Polo."

Her friend responded with, "Hello girl's dorm. No boys allowed."

Alexis said, "Why not it could be nice to relax."  
Mindy said, "Why don't we invite Blair? She always seems taken in by her studies. She could use a break."  
Jasmine said, "Come on Mindy you know her she would say no."  
Mindy said, "I know, but it couldn't hurt to ask ya know?"  
Alexis said, "I'm sure she appreciates the thought you two. She is just body shy."

Jasmine said, "Yeah I know, but you got to wonder why though. She always seems to be the first one to change in gym class and the last one to leave. Makes you wonder if she is hiding something."  
Alexis said, "I seriously doubt that she is only 11 considering how much younger she is than the rest of us I'm sure she just is nervous."

Jasmine said, "If you say so Lex. Now let's head to the waiting pool."

The friends made their way to the waiting pool and relaxed in it.

Jasmine said, "Can you believe what that Shun kid said to today. He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. It was completely disrespectful don't you think so Alexis?"

Alexis smiled, "I actually think it was kind of cool." She turned to look out the window.

Jasmine said, "What!? Him cool?"

Mindy said, "He could be if he had the talent to back up that talk maybe."

Alexis said, "I think he just might, but I won't know until I duel him myself."

Crowler peeked out from his bush before he saw Syrus.

He jumped, "That isn't Shun! That's the stammering field spell nitwit!" One of the other Obelisk Girls came out and saw Crowler jump who hurriedly escaped. Sadly, Syrus wasn't so lucky.

The girl cried for help and began drawing a big crowd and Syrus found himself surrounded by girls. Two of them grabbed him by the arms and restrained him.

Jasmine stood in front of him along with Mindy. Syrus was begging to be let go, but they would have none of it.

Jasmine said, "Not until you tell us what you were doing here! And it better be good!" They dragged him into dorm's lobby as he had his arms tied up by a rope.

Mindy said, "A Love Letter from Blair! You've got be kidding."

Syrus said, "Yup ask her!"

Jasmine said, "Hello Blair is like really good at dueling and you are not. She is a prodigy you are just you."  
Mindy said, "Yeah and like she is 11 years old your 15. That's like super creepy!"

Syrus said, "Well Age is just a number, right? I have the letter in my pocket." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Jasmine quickly swiped it from him and read it. She noticed a lipstick mark on the bottom and showed it to Alexis.

Alexis said, "Syrus you don't know Blair very well. She is as tomboy as you can get. I've seen her room she doesn't have any make up at all in it."  
Mindy said, "Sorry Syrus but someone is yanking your chain."

Syrus frowned, "Wait so she doesn't love me?"  
Jasmine said, "Hey wait a second this note is made out to Shun Yuki."  
Syrus said, "Wait Shun?" Jasmine showed him the letter and he sighed. "I can't even get a fake love letter."  
Alexis frowned, "Sorry Syrus."  
Jasmine said, "I don't buy it he could've wrote this letter himself to have an excuse to come here."  
Mindy asked, "So are you saying we should report him?"

Syrus sweat, "But I was invited here! I swear!"  
Alexis said, "I think we should talk to Blair about this."

The three girls nodded before they heard call out, "Girls what on Earth is going on down there?" Alexis quickly signaled her two friends to go down and hide the small bluenette.

said, "Alright what's going on?" Aelxis vaguely heard Syrus call the girl's heavy but ignored it. She was sure the boy would get an earful from Mindy and Jasmine. She had to get off their trail.

She said, "Gee sorry we'll make sure to keep a lid on things."

Ms. Fontaine said, "I would hope so it is nearly midnight and I have Pilates in the morning." She went back to her room. Once she was sure was gone continued.

"I'm going to message Blair about this and then we can decide where to go from there." She said. She quickly sent a message to Blair asking her to meet in the lobby.  
Blair soon arrived and saw Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Syrus tied up.

Syrus said, "Blair save me! I found your letter!" Blair mentally groaned she had completely forgotten about this incident.

She asked, "What letter? I didn't leave any letter. What's going on here?"

Alexis explained what had happened. Blair sighed she should've seen this coming and stopped Syrus before he was caught.

Jasmine said, "There we have it then. I say we report him."  
Alexis said, "Hold on why don't we use this to our advantage."  
Mindy asked, "What do you mean Lex?"

"I say we use Syrus here as kind of bait to find out what we're talking about earlier. Let's see just how good Shun really is. I think I know how to get him to give it his all." Alexis explained.  
Blair said, "Whatever you plan on doing I want a part in."  
Alexis said, "Of course."  
A short time later Shun got a message on his PDA.

The video message played, "We have your roommate Syrus come to the girl's dorm if you want to see him again."

Shun sighed, "Oh no what did you get yourself involved in Syrus." He quickly grabbed his duel disk and decks as he put on his jacket and made his way to the girl's dorms.

He heard Yubel's voice in his head, "Ooh this will be fun I can tell. I wonder who I get to play with."  
Shun said, "I suppose we'll see Yubel."  
A short while later Shun arrived at the girl's dorm and was greeted by Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus, and Blair.

Syrus said depressed, "Hey Shun."

Shun said, "Hey what exactly is going on here?" He felt Yubel smirking.  
Yubel giggled in his head, 'Now this just got interesting.'

Syrus said, "Well to make things simple. I'm basically a big loser."

Jasmine said, "Your friend here trespassed onto the girl's campus."

Shun asked, "Is that true Sy?"

Syrus said, "Hey it isn't like that."

Mindy said, "Now that you're here Shun so are you."  
Alexis said, "That's right so if you don't want us to turn you in. You two are going to have to beat me and Blair in a tag duel right here right now."

Syrus said, "What! A tag duel! I thought you wanted to see how good Shun was not me! If you turn us in we'll be expelled."

Blair said, "That was the original plan yes, but after seeing that letter I can't just sit this out Syrus."  
Shun smirked as his eyes gained a gold and green tint to them, "Don't worry about a thing Sy I won't let that happen now get your game on Alexis, Blair." He punched his fist.

Yubel said to Shun, 'Use me Shun. I want to take down Blair. She is mine.'

Shun answered, 'Not yet Yubel. The deck I have for you isn't built for tag duels.'

Yubel growled, 'Fine but you have to promise you'll let me duel her next time.'

Shun said, 'You have my word.'

Blair was quiet as Shun agreed to the tag duel. She would use this chance to see if the original Blair was sealed away. The cards would reveal all. Lord she sounded like Sartorious.

A/N:  
Hello here we are with the next chapter of A New Tune of Life. I intended to write the duel this chapter, but decided to make it into a tag duel against Shun and Syrus. That is going to take a lot more time to write. I want to give you guys good quality duels it's one of the best parts about Yugioh fanfictions. So I hope you will be patient with me. Please Read and Review. 


	6. Tag Duel Daze

A/N: Quick note here I'm using a mix of tournament rules from IRL TCG and the Anime rules for a tag match. Basically the teams start with 8000 LP each and alternate who makes the move that turn. Each player has their own field, but the team can only have one active field spell at a time. This may be a two part chapter or it'll be really long. Don't worry after this chapter will have a some more between chapters, so it isn't a duel each chapter because they may actually kill my motivation to write.

Blair, Alexis, Shun, and Syrus had made their way to an open field where their duel wouldn't bother anyone who was trying to sleep.

Syrus was clearly nervous as he looked to Alexis and Blair.

He asked, "Are you sure it has to be a tag duel? I mean Shun is the one you are curious about right? Can't I just sit on the sidelines?"

Blair couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Syrus she knew he had a serious self confidence problem she just hoped Shun can keep Syrus going.

Alexis said, "Sorry Syrus, but you both trespassed you'll have to duel to avoid getting reported."

Shun looked to Syrus and smiled, "Don't worry about this Sy we got this! Now get your game on girls!" He activated his duel dish and opened his jacket to reveal two different decks. Blair frowned she knew one of those would have to be a Yubel deck, but the question which deck did Shun plan to use?

Blair said, "Wow Shun you have two decks? I didn't imagine you'd be one to have multiple decks."  
Shun said, "Yeah well you can never be too safe you know?" He loaded one of the decks into his duel disk. Blair didn't see Yubel's spirit behind Shun, so had he chosen not to use her? Yubel is extremely powerful, but she wouldn't complain if he chose not to. She'd have to face her eventually that much Blair knew, but for right now she needed to see just how much control Yubel or The Supreme King had. She trusted Maiden's words about the original Blair being somewhere in there.  
Blair nodded, "I suppose you're right Shun." Alexis and Syrus had loaded in their decks as the two of them chatted.

Alexis said, "Alright enough chatting for now."

Shun smirked and faced Alexis, "Get your Game on you two! We'll show you just how good we are."  
Jasmine said, "Yeah you boys better be ready. I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable there is no way you can beat Alexis and Blair."

Blair sighed at the taunting Jasmine was doing she really didn't like the attitude of most Obelisk Students

Alexis said, "I'll take the first turn. Ladies first after all. I draw!" [A+B: 8000LP]

She looked at her hand to see what she had to work with.

She said, "I'll start off by summoning Cyber Tutu to the field in attack mode!" A young girl dressed in a light blue body suit with red lines going down the side. She had long pink hair with blue headband and visor. She had a pair of ballet slippers with red leggings. [CT ATK:1000 DEF:800]

She said, "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn. You're up Shun."  
Shun smiled, "Alright now I draw!" [S+S 8000 LP]

He smiled as he looked at his hand. "Alright I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" A dark skinned buff man with a large sword and red tattoos on his back. He was wrapped in bandages along his wait and arms and wore a loincloth. [EH Wildheart ATK: 1500 DEF:1600]

"I'll have Wildheart attack your Cyber Tutu!" The buff hero charged towards Cyber Tutu his sword ready to stike.

Alexis said, "Not so fast if I activate my facedown."

She was interrupted by Shun, "Sorry Alexis, but my Wildheart isn't effected by trap cards!" Alexis gasped as Wildheart slashed her Cyber Tutu destroying her instantly. She cried out as her monster was destroyed. [A+B: 7500 LP]

Syrus said, "Nice one Shun!" Shun gave his partner a thumbs up.

He said, "We'll back to snoozing in our dorm soon Syrus. I told you we have nothing to worry about. Now I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn. Can you keep up?" He smirked at Blair.

Blair said, "Don't get too cocky Shun. Now its my turn. I draw!" Blair drew a card and smiled.

She said, "I'll activate 1st movement solo! Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon one level 4 or below Melodious monster from my hand or deck. I think I know just the one! Aria take center stage!" A flash of light appeared on the field as Aria appeared ready to battle in attack mode. [AMD ATK:1600 DEF:1200]

Blair said, "I'm sure you remember my Aria's special ability from the entrance exam, but let me refresh your memory. Since Aria was special summoned to the field none of my Melodious monsters can be destroyed by battle or be targeted by card effects. Now Aira is looking a bit lonely, so why don't I give her a performing buddy even better two of them. Since I control a Melodious monster I can special summon these to the field. Say hello to Sonata the Melodious Diva and Canon the Melodious Diva!" As Sonata appeared on the field another young girl appeared along with her. Canon wore a purple top with pink puffy sleeves. She had a blue and black checkered skirt and her skin was a light blue color. She had golden knee pads and wore a dark yellow masquerade mask on her face with short dark blue hair.  
Shun said, "Wow three monsters on your first turn I'm impressed!"  
Blair said, "Thanks Shun, but that's not the best part. Since I special summoned Sonata to the field all my fairy monsters gain an extra 500 attack and defense points, so you can say good bye to your Wildheart." [AMD ATK:2100 DEF:1700] [SMD ATK:1200 - 1700 DEF:1000-1500] [CMD ATK: 1400 - 1900 DEF: 2000- 2500]  
Syrus said, "Oh man! This isn't good Shun!"  
Blair said, "That's right Syrus. Now I'll have my Sonata attack Wildheart! Siren Strike!" Sonata shot out music notes at Wildheart destroying him. [S+S: 7800 LP]

Shun said, "Thanks for that Blair, so now I can activate my trap Hero Signal!" A giant H appeared in the sky as it shot from the card. "My Hero Signal let's me special summon one level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my hand so say hello to Elemental Hero Avian I'll bring him out in defense mode!" A well built man dressed in a green bird suit with a gray chest area. He had large white wings with a green trim and red gem in the center. He had a black and red mask as well as red gauntlet with claw [EHA ATK:1000 DEF:1000]

Blair smiled she knew the facedown would be hero signal. "Nice stage costume he has, but it won't protect him from my Canon's attack! Bring that bird hero down to Earth!" Canon fired another barrage of music notes at Avian taking him out. "I'm not through yet Shun! I still have my Aria's attack! This tune may hurt a bit." Aria shot out a barrage of music notes at Shun directly taking out his lifepoints pushing him back a few feet. [S+S 5700 LP]. "I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn. Your turn Syrus."

Syrus frowned as he drew his card, "Shun this isn't looking good. Maybe we should give up? We'd have more time to pack."

Shun said, "Not gonna happen Sy. The duel isn't over until the last card is played!"

Those word hit Alexis hard she had heard them before. It was from the boy in her dreams. Shun's attitude and words were just like she remember from the boy in her dream.

Syrus said, "Right Shun. I won't let you down!" He looked at his hand and smiled, "Hey this could really help us. Alright I'll summon Submarineroid in attack mode!" In front of Syrus a blue and yellow submarine with eyes and a hand holding a torpedo appeared. [S ATK:800 DEF:1800]

He said, "I'll activate his special ability he can dive past your defenses and attack you directly Blair! Now go Subterranian Sneak Attack!" Submarineroid fired his torpedo underground as it came above ground hitting Blair directly. She was pushed back a bit. [A+B: 6700 LP]

Shun said, "Nice one Sy!"

Syrus smiled at his friend before looking back at the field. "Thanks to my Sub's special ability after he attacks, he automatically switches to defense mode. I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn. You're up Alexis."

Alexis drew her card, "Thanks Syrus. Now I'll summon my Etoile Cyber!" A woman with long orange hair and red eye patch over her left eye appeared on the field. She was wearing a blue and red body suit with red gloves and white ribbon's hanging off her arms. [EC: ATK: 1200 DEF:1600]

She said, "I'll have my Etoile Cyber attack your submarine!" Etoile Cyber raced towards Submarineroid.

Syrus said, "Not so fast I activate my trap Supercharge! Now when the only monster I control is a machine type and you declare an attack I can draw two cards!" He drew two cards.

Alexis said, "Your submarine still sinks!" Submarineroid was destroyed by Etoile Cyber. [S+S : 5300 LP] "I'll end my turn there. You're up Shun."  
Shun drew a card, "Thank you! Now let's see what we got." He looked at the cards in his hand and grinned. "I'll start with spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! This let's me add one Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my hand and I think I'll bring back Avain! Though he won't be around long though because I'll use Polymerization to fuse him with my Burstinatrix in my hand to bring out Flame Wingman!" A muscular green and red skinned man with a white wing and a dragon head on his left arm as well as claws in his right. He had a long red tail.

[EHFW ATK: 2100 DEF:1200] "Now I'll also play O-Oversoul which lets me special summon one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard, so say hello to Wildheart! Now I'll have my Wingman attack your Etoile Cyber! Burning Justice!" Flamewingman flew towards Etoile Cyber preparing to attack.

Alexis said, "Not so fast I activate my trap Doble Passe! Your wing man's attack target is changed to me directly!" Flamewingman's attack hit Alexis surrounding her with fire. She cried out in pain as her lifepoints dropped. [A+B 4600 LP]

Syrus said, "Why'd you do that? You just took a massive hit to your lifepoints!"

Alexis said, "I may have, but in exchange my Etolie Cyber can now wage a direct attack on you Shun! I didn't even mention my Etoile Cyber's ability when she attacks an opponent directly she gains 500 extra attack points!" [EC ATK: 1200-1700]. Shun was struck by her Etoile Cyber. [S+S: 3600 LP]

Syrus said, "Okay but I still don't get it you would have taken less damage if you hadn't used your trap."  
Shun said, "Ah come one Syrus did you forget about Wingman's superpower? Whenever he destroys a monster in battle the monster's attack point get dealt back to the owner's lifepoints. She may have taken a hit, but in exchange she was able to wage a direct attack on me."

Syrus frowned, "Oh…I completely forgot about that."

Shun said, "No big deal. Now I'll lay one card face down and end my turn. You're up Blair. I can't wait to see what else your deck can do."

Blair drew a card, "I won't disappoint you Shun." She couldn't do much right now with the cards she had.

She said, "I'll attack your Wildheart with my Aria!" Aria launched her music notes at Wildheart but Shun grinned. "I don't think so I activate my trap Mirror Force! Now since this wipes out all the monsters on your field it doesn't target, so say goodbye to your monsters ladies!"

Blair and Alexis' eyes widened as their field was wiped clean of monsters.

Blair frowned, "Nice move Shun. I'll end my turn."

Syrus said as he drew a card, "Awesome move Shun! Now it's my turn!" He smiled at the card in his hand. "I'll activate Veichroid Construction Zone! This lets me fusion summon any Veichroid fusion monster in my deck using cards in my hand or field. So I'll fuse my Steamroid, Drilloid, and another one of my Submarineroids to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" A large pink machine that seemed to combine a drill, submarine fin, tread tracks appeared on the field. [SVJD ATK: 3000 DEF:2000]

Syrus said, "Now since you're defensless I'll attack you directly Blair!" The drill charged forward and struck Blair nearly knocking her into the ground. [A+B 1600 LP]

He said, "I end you're up Alexis."  
Alexis drew a card and frowned there wasn't much she could do right now. "I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
Shun drew a card, "Looks like I'm up then. I'll summon my Elelmental Hero Sparkman to the field!" A man wearing a golden chestplate and dressed in a dark blue with a blue visor that hid his face appeared. "Now I'll have Wingman attack your facedown monster!" Wingman fired off a burning flame at the face down card destroying it. "Now this has been a fun duel girls, but I think it's time Syrus and I head back to our dorm. Wildheart and Sparkman attack Alexis directly!" The two heros attacked Alexis wiping out the rest of their lifepoints. Alexis took a knee.

Jasmine gasped, "Wait they lost! How?"

Blair stood up, "They outsmarted us is all."  
Shun said, "Well yeah but it was sweet duel! I guess that means Syrus and I are staying here at the academy."

Alexis smiled, "Yeah you guys won. We'll keep quirt about what happened here tonight."  
Mindy said, "I say we still turn them in!"  
Blair said, "No Mindy they won fair and square."  
Alexis nodded, "Yeah be careful on the way back you two."

The group made their way back to the dock as they were boarding Blair saw a familiar bat winged figure appear. It was Yubel's duel spirit.  
Yubel said, "This was a fun game Jaden oh I guess it is Blair now isn't it? I just wish I had been the one to destroy you. Oh well we'll play another time. Mark my words you will pay for abandoning me again. Maybe I'll play a game with the original Blair. She must be oh so lonely."

Blair was silent as Yubel said those words Shun and Syrus disappeared into the distance.  
Alexis had noticed the younger girl was staring into space it looked like she was scared about something that wasn't there.

Alexis asked, "Blair are you alright?"  
Blair shook her head and looked up at Alexis putting on the best smile she could, "Yeah I'm fine Lex. I think I'm just tired I'm heading to bed." She began making her way to her room. That taunt from Yubel confirmed her worries. Blair was trapped by Yubel and the Supreme King inside of Shun's body. She had to save her and Yubel.  
Meanwhile The Supreme King had observed the whole scene and grinned, "Things are all going according to plan."

A/N:  
Here we go with the next chapter of A New Tune Of Life. The tag duel was quite the challenge to write. I know Blair had her facedown, but it wouldn't have helped in the situation. Anyways I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit on the longer side. The next few chapters will be more of plot over dueling. Next time we'll see what's happened to the original Blair. Yubel has thrown the gauntlet down and what could The Supreme King be planning? You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	7. Lost Soul

A/N: Heads up from now I'm referring to the Original Blair by her Japanese name of Rei. I'll also be referring to the Supreme King as Hao because typing out the full title every time he says something is a pain in the butt.

Hao sat on his throne in his soul room. The room had a large window and obsidian floors and spikes poking out from various areas around the room. He had called to speak with Yubel about his new other half. It was painful having to rely on sharing a body to use his power, but that would change once he had the duel energy he needed. The demonic guardian appeared before him and bowed down to her liege.

Yubel says, "You called my lord?"  
Hao says, "I have a mission for you. The one who took my other half's place shall be waking soon. We have managed to keep them sleeping for the past few years, but with the familiar territory and my other half's presence close they shall awaken. You are to convince my new other half to work with us and gather duel energy for our plan."

Yubel said, "I understand am I able to take any precaution to pull them to our side?"

Hao states, "Indeed though you are not to kill them. We require their power. They will make a good negotiation tool. My other half is likely to interfere. Their former duel Spirits will likely try to protect the one called Rei."

Yubel bows, "Yes my lord it shall be done." She leaves the room.

Hao smirks to himself, "Yubel is a useful pawn at this level. Once I have the power, I need I shall have no need for her. There is a softness in her heart for my former other half. She is blinded by anger now for her abandonment. I shall let her play games with Jaden so long as they benefit my plan."

Meanwhile in Rei's soul room she began waking up.

Rei woke up from a daze she looked around to try and figure out where she was. The room around her looked vaguely like her childhood bedroom, but something was different, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
Rei rubs the back of her head, "What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing Marcel talking with his father. What happened after that?" She couldn't remember what happened after that and decided to look around her room. The room has simple tan walls with a red bed sheet and messy desk. She realizes that was strange considering her desk was always clean back home. She heard voices coming from the desk drawer and opens it to see a dueling deck. She decided to flip the first card face up and sees Elemental Hero Avian.  
She asks, "Why is Avian in my deck? This is Jaden's card. Why is it in my room? This...is my room right?"  
She heard a chilling familiar voice.  
The voice says, "Indeed it is your room now dear Rei."  
She jumped and turned towards Yubel whose gold and green eyes were staring right at her.  
Rei said, "Yubel! Why are you in my room!?" She quickly began backing away from the crazy duel spirit.  
Yubel said, "Come now Rei I mean you no harm. I just want to chat with you."  
Rei said, "Like I'd believe that! You possessed Marcel and turned so many of my friends into Duel Ghouls! You tried to trap us in that twisted dimension!"  
Yubel said, "Now come now Rei. I'm not the one to blame for that. It was Jaden's fault after all that so many of you got dragged into the dimension."  
Rei said, "Yeah right! Jaden would never hurt his friends like that!"

Yubel stood tall, "Oh but he did many times. He hurt me after all and he killed many of his friends in the Dark World."  
Rei said, "Dark World what are you spouting lies about now Yubel."  
The duel spirit smirked, "Oh don't you remember? After you all returned to your dimension. Jaden went off to look for Jesse in another portal and he left you allllll alone. He would've gone alone if Alexis and the others hadn't joined him." She put emphasis on Alexis' name. She knew Rei had a crush on Jaden and that was her striking point. She'd strengthen the envy in her heart to weaken her to more easily brainwash the girl. Love was a powerful force after all.

Rei frowned, "Jaden…he'd never go it alone. He cares about his friends too much."  
"Oh but he did abandon me, and I was his friend since he was a child, but he sent me away and replaced me! And he abandoned you and everyone else."  
Rei frowned, "N…no no he'd never…" Yubel moved in close to the young girl. She stared into Rei's eyes trying to bring her under control. Rei's eyes began to lose their color, but feathers shot out between the two. Rei snapped out of Yubel's mind control as she saw the feathers.

She heard a heroic voice, "Run Rei! I shall hold Yubel off."

Rei turned towards the voice and saw Elemental Hero Avian. "Avian! What's going on here!? Where am I?"

Avian said, "I shall explain later now run! Winged Kuriboh will guide you to safety." As the duel mosnter's name was stated. The familiar winged ball of fur appeared before Rei and motioned with his tiny arms to follow him. Rei didn't question it and followed the spirit.  
Yubel growled, "You just have to play hero don't you? I merely wanted chat with her. I meant no harm."  
Avian said, "You were trying to brainwash her Yubel. I will not allow you to harm her." He fired off several feathers at Yubel causing some cuts on her body, but he felt the cuts appear on his own body as well.  
Yubel said, "Ha! You are a fool any damage you inflict on me you inflict on yourself as well. Now move out of my way before this gets ugly."  
Avian stood his ground, "I will not fall. I'll protect Rei if it costs me my duel energy."  
Yubel growled, "Fine then hero I'll destroy you where you stand." She charged up a ball of dark energy and fired it at Avian who was struck down. "Now to find the fur ball and Rei." She returned to her search.

Meanwhile Winged Kuriboh had led Rei deep into the closet.  
Rei said, "Kuriboh please tell me what's going on." Kuriboh began trying to talk but all Rei could hear was Kuri.  
She groaned, "Ugh this isn't working. Jaden was the only one who could understand what you were saying." Kuriboh made a sad sound before a ball of dark energy slammed into the poor monster fading away.  
She jumped and saw Yubel with dark energy around her hand fading. "What did you do to Kuriboh?!"

Yubel said, "He was in my way dear Rei as was Avian I merely dealt with them accordingly. Now where were we dear? Oh yes I was telling you about how Jaden abandoned you and everyone else."  
Rei said, "He'd never do that!"  
"Oh but he did and he killed his friends and so many other innocent souls. I'll even show you." Yubel said chillingly. Rei felt a powerful force attacking her mind as images began playing in her mind. She saw Jaden dueling a strange man. Hasselberry, Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz chained to the ground. Jaden had Sparkman attack the weird guy's monster. Chazz woke up and shouted, "I'm in these chains because of you! If it weren't for you I'd be relaxing back at Duel Academy!" Jaden seemed shocked as Chazz continued, "If you didn't have to make yourself feel better we'd still be at Duel Academy! You always run headfirst into things without thinking of the consequences!"  
Jaden asked, "What are you talking about Chazz?"

He answered, "You ran into that portal knowing your friend would never let you go alone! It's always fun and games with Jaden! Now you try and act cool by telling me to hang tight! I'm in chains man! I can't hang any tighter!" A golden glow flew off Chazz into the book floating above the weird man. As the glow enter the book Chazz cried out as he was shot into the sky as a light.

Rei watched in horror as it happened to every one of their friends.  
Rei cried out, "Jaden Stop this!" She tried to reach out and grab his shoulder, but it merely passed through. "What is that book!?"  
Yubel answered, "That book captures a person's soul and banishes them to the stars each time Jaden attacked. He sent each of your friends to the stars. All because he cared about was winning the duel."  
Rei fell to her knees as tears began falling, "That's a lie! Jaden cares about his friends more than any duel!"

Yubel smirked as she felt the doubt growing in Rei's heart. She came in close and lifted Rei's chin, so the girl was staring into her eyes as they glowed a bright yellow. The glow appeared in Rei's eyes as her mind went blank.

Yubel spoke in a hypnotic voice, "You can't trust Jaden he killed all your friends. He wished to be brought back to Duel Academy and he didn't care what happened to everyone else. If I hadn't stepped in you'd never see your friends again. He abandoned you."  
Rei spoke monotone, "He…abandoned me and everyone else."  
Yubel continued, "You want revenge for abandoning you. He ignored everything you did for him. You will make him pay."  
Rei's tone shifted to anger, "I'll make him pay for what he did. I'll make him pay!"  
Yubel smiled and released her chin, "Excellent dear Rei now we must speak with my liege and plot our revenge."  
Rei said, "I shall follow your lead Yubel."  
Yubel said, "Of course now follow me dear." She opened a portal of darkness and the two stepped through it and found themselves in Hao's soul room.  
Hao said, "I see you succeeded in your mission Yubel."

Yubel said, "Of course my liege. Dear Rei is with us all the way."  
Rei bowed, "What must I do?"

Hao said, "Soon you will wake up on Duel Academy Island. You must gather duel energy from the other students."  
Yubel said, "We require a lot of Duel Energy to get our revenge on Jaden who is in your old body."  
Rei asked, "How do I gather the energy?" A silver ring with a clear gem appeared on Rei's finger.

Hao said, "This ring will gather energy from those you duel. You must not be discovered understood."  
Rei said, "You say Jaden is in my old body. How will I interact with the others?"

Hao said, "You have been granted new body in this timeline. You are a boy by the name of Shun Yuki."

Rei said, "Very well then. I shall not let you down."  
Hao turned to Yubel, "You are to aid Rei in their duels." Yubel bowed.

Hao said, "Now leave me you shall awaken soon."  
Rei and Yubel left the room.

Rei said, "I'm coming for you Jaden. I'll make you pay for abandoning everyone."  
Yubel giggled, "We shall make Jaden suffer together Rei." Rei nodded as she returned to her soul room and dozed off ready to awaken the next day.

A/N:

Here we are with the next chapter of A New Tune of Life. Poor Rei has been brainwashed by Yubel. I intended to expand on the jealousy of Alexis, but with Avian stopping Yubel (trying to at least) it kind of went nowhere. I also took some creative liberties with the soul room concept. We've only really seen it like once in the original anime, so I based it on that. We don't really know much about Blair's past, but I assumed she was neat person. She was smart enough to pass the written exam to get into Duel Academy. As for Yubel's mind control she can force the opposing monster to attack her, so since she is closely connected to Hao I imagined her powers were stronger. As for the next chapter it might be the promotion duel against Chazz or another in between showing a change in Shun's attitude. I'm sure you're wondering what Shun's Yubel deck is like. I'm working on a deck built around Yubel. I just need to test it first. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a nice change of pace after the tag duel where I made a few mistakes when writing it. It was written at like midnight, so my mind was bit hazy. Anyways please read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. 

. 


End file.
